jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Razor Hibiki (Continuum-32145896)
Ra-Zor is the grandson of a former Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, and the son of the Demoness Ganglot and the warrior Rogaine. He is also the father to Atsuko and the line of the Hibikis. Overview Hibiki Razor is a tall, broad-shouldered brown-haired man in a worn, rough hewn Chinese-styled outfit who does not look a day older than his late twenties or early thirties and has lived a very colorful existence, he's wandered the world many times over having many strange encounters while acting in a way consistent with his being the heroic type, and in the course of his travels he has affected many lives for good or ill, not least of whom was a certain Gypsy witch, who placed a curse on him...one of many under which he currently suffers. The curse was more like, 'Why don't you watch where you're going, you big Oaf?' But actually it was more the way she put it that affected Razor’s fundamental sense of direction...something like, 'May you be cursed to never find your way,' which of course is why he always turns left when he means right and goes backward instead of forward. Give him a maze and he can negotiate his way through it very time, but tell him to cross the room to the opposite end and he will wander aimlessly in circles. It's a rather nasty curse...more like a Wish cast on him with the aid of a demoness named Mraller. This would be incredibly hard for him but for another, more terrible curse cast upon him, one that he picked up in the forests of Ruenza, the curse of forgetfulness and periodic amnesia. Razor can't remember things for much longer than a minute, he tends to blank out all but the most general of details and would even forget his own name if people weren't always shouting it to him. Of course the fact that he inherited his Oni strength and resiliency from his mother Ganglot as well as his Jurain heritage is what has kept him alive all of these years, and nature endowed him with an indomitable charisma that makes him all but irresistible to most women, including Cybelle the Demi-Dryad. Unfortunately despite her best efforts he eventually wondered off from her as well. Since then he has gotten himself into all kinds of adventures and sometimes rescues fair ladies who he even occasionally has romantic flings with. Razor ended up in Japan when a man tried to con him into slavery after defending himself he ended up mistaken the man’s wallet for his own which contained a ticket for "The Worthless Piece of Sh*t,". there he met Akiko who became instantly enamored with him. Luckily she recognized him as her grandfather from the Battle God tattoos on his chest before anything could happen. She decided to take him ashore to look up some of their old relations. The two eventually wound up at Ganglot’s studio where with the help of Elder Lotion the two were able to fix his memory problems. This allowed Razor to finally get reacquainted with his mother and grand children. Razor ultimately blamed himself for Cybelle’s decent into villainy which is why he instantly confronted her during the gambling match. However he ended up distracted when Ace hurt Atsuko causing him to deal with him. Category:(Continuum-32145896)